hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Hearn
Matt Hearn was a contestant on Season 16 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 9th place. Personality Matt was the main antagonist of that season. He was arrogant, hostile, and talked back to everyone, including Ramsay. He was also in denial about his bad performances, not taking responsibility for his mistakes by blaming everybody else, and always complaining about the disrespect towards him, when he was the one disrespecting the most. Season 16 Episode 1 On the bus ride to Hell's Kitchen, the chefs were expecting to arrive at the restaurant, but it instead pulled up to an army base. After leaving the bus, the chefs lined up in front of their own duffel bags, and as the Drill Sargent was barking out orders, a tank pulled up behind him, and Ramsay came out of it. Then, Ramsay explained that before the chefs could enter Hell’s Kitchen, he wanted to make sure that they all had the discipline to survive, noting that the army was the perfect example to prepare them. After, Ramsay said that if they could survive boot camp, then he will be convinced that they were worthy of competing. After changing into their uniforms, the chefs were put through an obstacle course and jogged over to Ramsay who was in front of a giant wall, which he called the toughest challenge. After the chefs claimed that they were ready, Ramsay was happy to hear it as the wall fell on him, revealing the front of the restaurant, and a large crowd waiting for them. Now that he saw the chef’s commitment and desire to be in the competition, Ramsay announced that it was time for them to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Matt was the fifth person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and went up against Aziza. He made a dove breast bolognas, and revealed that it was his first time making that dish. Not only was Ramsay not impressed about being his guinea pig, the dish itself was criticized for fucking up the word bolognas, and scored only one point. The blue team lost the challenge 25-28, and they were punished by resetting the dining room and setting up the tables for the following service, and packing up the risers the audience were sitting at. During the punishment, he was mocked by Johnny and Andrew for his decision to use pigeon for his signature dish, but that made him pissed as he knew that it was a risky move. During dinner service, Matt was on the fish station with Genaro. At one point, he and Andrew argued over the scallops as he felt that they were still raw, and when he did send up the scallops, they were raw, and Ramsay demanded to know who was responsible for them, even threatening to kick the two out if they did not answer. He claimed that Andrew was the one that forced him to serve them, and even suggested looking back at the camera footage for proof. However, Ramsay sternly lectured him to fuck the cameras, never send him a scallop unless it was perfectly cooked, and to lay off the attitude, before threatening to shove a Go Pro up his ass if he ever used the cameras as an excuse ever again. Later, he deemed the competition a way to test his own skills, but when his sea bass was raw, he claimed that he would have never serve raw sea bass, leading to Johnny to call him the biggest douche ever. He and Genaro were soon kicked out of the kitchen after the latter went back to the fish station with no passion. The blue team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Matt criticized Pat for cooking poor food that night, but was considered for elimination by the former and Johnny for his poor performance on fish, and for his rude attitude that night. However, he argued that he was talking to Ramsay liked he did in the military, and claimed that he would still be around despite people not liking him, but Johnny angrily yelled that he was a disrespectful punk towards Ramsay. Matt was the blue team's second nominee for elimination, with Pat as the first. During his plea, Ramsay once again asked him who was responsible for the raw scallops, and while he called it a joint mistake by himself and Genaro, Ramsay retorted that there was no such thing as two people cooking the same dish. After, Ramsay asked if he was the weakest chef on the blue team, but he responded that he was not, and that Pat was the weakest as his age should have matched his experience, and that he did his best that night. However, Ramsay criticized that comment, and reminded him that he screwed up the fish station. He survived elimination, and when being dismissed, he planned on stepping up his own game and leave the others behind. Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Trivia *He is the sixth contestant to have a military background before coming to Hell's Kitchen, following Bobby (Season 4), Joseph (Season 6), Guy (Season 10), Randy (Season 14), and Frank (Season 15). *He is the eighth male contestant who switched teams without making it to the black jackets. *He participated in the second elimination where two chefs were eliminated instead of one, along with Shaina. The first one happened on Season 11, with Amanda and Barret. *He did not come back for the last dinner service of the season as supposed to, so Koop took his place. Quotes *"I kept telling him no, you can look at the cameras in here." *"I don't care if they're mad, they can be mad! Fucking take your tampon out!" *"He compared my food to a diner, and let me tell you what.. that shit was disrespectful." *"I work in five-star restaurants. I'm gonna switch it up and do something creative and new, and it's a way to revolutionize the slider. No one else is gonna do that, they don't have enough balls, but I do." *"What the fuck did they know? That's why they're running burger joints." *"Okay, put me up... PUT ME UP, I don't give a fuck." *"I'm a hard-worker, I got good verbal skills, good communication, I do everything I can for the team." *"You know, it's hard for me to work with incompetency." *(after being eliminated) "Chef Ramsay is a dick. Like I had one bad night service, and everything else I do flawlessly, and then I go home while everybody else fucks up every fucking night? The whole time I've been here as been nothing but disrespect. If I was on the street right now, and he came up to me with that same shit, I'll fuck him up, point blank." Category:Chef Category:Season 16 Category:Main Antagonists Category:Assholes Category:Douchebags